A Life Changed
by livsgirl
Summary: AU Alex is a high priced attorney and Olivia is a lowly prostitute. How can their lives change once their paths cross?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is far from my normal writing and totally AU. It was an idea I came up with tonight as I laid in bed going over my next chapter of Divorce. I hope everyone likes it and honestly not sure where I see this going. I just couldn't get my next chapter out because this kept running through my head. I hope everyone enjoys it and feedback on it would be much appreciated. Also please excuse any errors my Beta is currently down and out with a bad virus. I do promise that all future chapters will be corrected.**

* * *

Alex Cabot pulled her coat tighter around her as she walked through the cold New York streets. She was cursing herself for deciding to walk in this weather instead of hailing a cab when she noticed a group of prostitutes standing to the side. If she was freezing wearing a cashmere sweater and pants with a full length wool coat she knew they were an icicle wearing their usual three inch skirts and low cut tops with no jacket. She was about to turn the corner and continue on home when she noticed one of the women who were standing to the side away from everyone else. There was something about her that drew her to her and against her better judgment she made her way to her.

Olivia Benson sighed when she saw the tall blonde walking toward her. She wasn't opposed to sleeping with women and if truth be told she preferred it to the male clientele that she received. They were always more gentle in bed and actually seemed to care if you were fine afterwards. What she was opposed to were the rich clientele. They were the ones who seemed to have odd and sometime painful fetishes that they hired hookers to fulfill. One thing was for sure the blonde heading her way screamed money so she could only imagine what her night was going to entail.

"Hi." Alex said hesitantly as she approached the brunette "I'm Alex, what's your name?"

"My name can be anything you want it to be tonight sugar." Olivia answered making sure to sound extra sweet. She may hate dealing with the rich people but she needed the money.

"I would prefer it to be your actual name if you don't mind."

Olivia exhaled as she stared at the blonde it wasn't often that they wanted to know her name and she made it a point to never share it. "What's your preference and that's my name."

Alex sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine, how much for the night?"

"Depends what you want?" Olivia answered with a slight raise of her eyebrows. She was willing to bet that the woman before her was born with a silver spoon in her mouth and would do anything to avoid ruining her reputation, which would always mean double the money for her.

"I want you to come home with me and spend the night." Alex answered not really sure of the appropriate answer to the question. She could truly say she had never picked up a hooker before and wasn't sure why she couldn't walk away from the brunette before her "Nothing exotic or fancy. There will be no third person either."

"Base charge is fifteen hundred dollars." Olivia answered deciding that she could use this to her advantage and possibly catch up on some bills "Bondage adds an extra five hundred and reciprocation is an extra three hundred."

"How about we make it three thousand then and do you want cash up front?"

"Half up front and half when I leave in the morning." Olivia answered amazed and scared of what the blonde had in mind since she doubled her price. She just hoped that this time didn't land her in the hospital like the last rich woman did.

"Do you mind walking with me to the ATM or would you like for me to come back with the money? Its down the street near the café."

"I'll walk with you." Olivia answered with a smile "There's no need for you to double back in this weather."

"Let me ask you." Alex said as they neared the ATM "Does this price include me buying you dinner?"

"It sounds to me like you wanted an escort not a night with a hooker." Olivia stated "That would suit someone like you better than paying me."

"No" Alex said stopping to turn and face brunette "I want to spend the night with you not someone else. I would just like to buy you dinner as well only if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all" Olivia answered thankful for the offer. She truly couldn't remember the last time she had a good meal that she hadn't dug out of a trash can or begged from strangers "Thank you very much.

"No problem" Alex said as she punched some numbers into the ATM before turning to face the brunette and counted out three thousand dollars before handing her all of it.

"It's half upfront ma'am" Olivia stated as she handed Alex back half the money.

"Take it all now." Alex said as she continued walking to the café that was next door. "Come on lets grab some dinner."

"I can't eat here." Olivia said as she backed away a few steps.

"Can't or won't?" Alex asked confused by the look of fear that crossed the woman's face.

"We're not allowed in there." Olivia explained with downcast eyes "The manager has told us if we, meaning prostitutes, ever enter the café he will have us arrested and I can't have an arrest on my record. It would be easier if you just had a pizza delivered to the motel. You've been so nice so far, unlike others, I would prefer if you didn't get in trouble. Not to mention I'm pretty sure someone like you doesn't want to get arrested for soliciting a prostitute."

"Well that all stops now." Alex stated as she opened the door and motioned for her to enter "I'm going to have a nice talk with the manager and when I'm finished you will be allowed in here along with the rest of your friends ok?"

Olivia took a deep breath and nodded as she slowly entered the café and looked around. She breathed a small sigh of relief when she didn't see the manager and quickly took a seat in the back corner hoping she could stay out of sight of the manager.

"Johnny I want my usual." Alex called to the man that was behind the counter "and please get her whatever she wants." Pointing at Olivia, "Where is Stewart?"

"He's in the office Ms. Cabot." Johnny answered smiling at the blonde.

"That is all taken care of, from here on out you and the other women will be allowed in here at any time now" Alex stated as she slid in the booth across from Olivia and looked at the fruit bowl that was in front of her "Is that all you ordered?"

Olivia smiled as she looked at the fruit cup, to the blonde's plate with a large order of hash browns and a bacon cheeseburger and then at the blonde "This is enough thank you."

"Nonsense." Alex stated as she motioned to Johnny to come over "Hey Johnny let me get a second order of my usual. Unless you would like anything different, you tell me."

Olivia shook her head as she held her head down. When the woman had told her to order whatever she wanted she thought she was kidding. In the past when a John had insisted on buying her dinner first they had always gotten mad and taken it out on her in the motel if she ordered more than two dollars worth of food. Even though she was making good money for the night, she really didn't want it to include another beating, although the more time she spent with the blonde the more she was starting to feel safe with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so surprised at the amount of responses I have received for this story. I wasn't sure if it would take off or would be accepted especially the way it has. For my readers on my other stories I promise I haven't forgotten them but apparently I am meant to get this story out at the moment. Thank you so much for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. You guys truly amaze me everyday. **

* * *

Olivia pushed the food that she hadn't eaten around on her plate and wondered if the blonde would get mad if she asked for a to-go box. In all honesty, she could eat the rest of the food and happily order a second, but she had no clue when or where her next meal was coming from so when she did eat a good meal she always tried to save half. She was about to ask her if she minded her taking the rest with them when she was startled out of her thoughts.

"Are you full?" Alex asked as she watched the brunette push the food around on her plate, "Or would you like something different?"

"I was wondering if you would mind if I took this with us," Olivia hesitantly asked.

"Are you full?" Alex asked again. Even though the woman who sat across from her had eaten the fruit bowl and half her food on the plate, something told her that she still hungry and was accustomed to saving food when she could

"I am."

"You're lying to me," Alex stated as she leaned forward, "When you lie, you look away. Now, please eat all your food and if you want something else, get it."

"What is this going to cost me later?"

"I'm sorry, but I really don't understand what you're asking me."

"There is always a price to pay when I cost my john too much at dinner, that is, if their nice enough to buy me dinner," Olivia stated wanting to know the blonde's game, "So, what is this going to cost me?'

"Your name, and I don't want to choose what I call you," Alex stated leaning back in the seat, "I want to know your birth name."

Olivia took a deep breath and prayed that breaking her own rule wouldn't get her killed, "Olivia Benson."

"Thank you, Olivia," Alex said smiling, "Now, finishing eating and if you want something else, let Johnny know. We are not leaving here until you are full."

Olivia nodded and quickly finished her food. She was on her last bite when she saw the manager walking toward their table. She dropped her fork and quickly wiped her mouth. She was about to bolt out of the booth when Alex reached across and stopped her from leaving.

"He is not going to kick you out or call the police," Alex said in a soothing voice, "You are welcomed here and so are the other women."

"Ma'am, I don't know what kind of pull you have around here, but, I promise you, that man has set out to have me arrested. There is no way you can stop that. He told me that if he caught me on the property he would have me arrested for trespassing. I can tell you have enough money to buy yourself out of trouble, but you don't want to be tied in with me."

"The only way he can press trespassing charges on you is if you have already been told once to leave."

"I have," Olivia said as she stood quickly and tossed the money Alex had given her earlier back on the table, "I'm sorry, but I can't stay, here's your money back."

"You can stay," Alex said standing quickly and blocking Olivia's way of leaving, "Now, sit down."

"I gave you your money back," Olivia said with tears in her eyes, "I can't be arrested, please, let me leave."

"Listen," Alex said exhaling, "You can't be arrested because I own this café along with about three others throughout the city. As the owner of this place, I override any idiotic ruling my manger has made. Believe me, if I had known he had done this I would have put a stop to it the first time."

"You own this place?"Olivia asked as she looked around the café.

"I do," Alex answered as she motioned Olivia to have a seat again, "This is a safe place for you and the other women on the street. I promise you. Now, please, sit down and finish eating. If you want something else, let Johnny know. I need to talk some business with him and then when can leave."

Olivia sat down and scooted as far over as she could as she tried to stop shaking.

"I have to go in the back office for a few minutes," Alex said as she smiled at Olivia and pushed the money back toward her, "I would appreciate it if you are still here when I come out. If not, please take the money with you and order more to eat if you want it."

Olivia nodded as she watched Alex follow the man who had terrorized her in the past walk around the counter and down the hall. She took a few deep breaths as she motioned for the man behind the counter to come over to the table.

"Can I get you something else, ma'am?" Johnny asked as he carefully approached the table. Anyone could see that the young girl was terrified and he knew Alex would rip him a new one if he scared her more.

"I was wondering," Olivia said unable to look at the man, "Does this woman here really own this place or am I being set up?"

"Ms. Cabot?" Johnny said looking in the direction she had walked to, "Yes, ma'am, she does."

"Does she make it a habit of picking up prostitutes?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Johnny answered as he sat down across the woman, "But I do know that she makes it a habit to help people who need help. She helped me kick a drug habit and gave me a job here. Stewart was an alcoholic when she met him and put him through rehab and offered him a job here. She gave him the position of manager when she discovered that he had a MBA. Every one of us that work here would probably be dead now if it wasn't for Alex."

"So she likes taking on charity cases," Olivia stated not realizing that Alex had returned to the table.

"No, not charity cases," Alex stated smiling at the two people at the table, "I like to help those who are less fortunate than me. I have had a good life and want to pay it forward. So, I help people recover from whatever they need help recovering from and give them a chance when no one else will look at them twice, which is why I was highly pissed off when you told me that you had been told you were not welcomed here. There's a reason why I have named all my cafés Second Chance Café, everyone here gets a second chance."

"So I'm your newest case to help?" Olivia asked. She hated it when people decided they needed to make her their pet project to save.

"That is a decision that only you can make," Alex stated as she put her jacket on, "I do not force my help on anyone and if you chose for me not to help you, then I won't. But what I do want to do is spend the night with you, if you are still willing to come home with me. If not, there is the money and thank you for your time."

"You're willing to let me walk out of here right now and still keep the money?"

"Yes, I have pulled you from the street and caused you to lose potential customers and money. The money is yours to keep. I am not lying when I say I hope you still want to come home with me, but I will not force you."

"I'll go home with you," Olivia answered standing. She was truly curious as to what tricks the blonde had up her sleeve and what all she was expecting from her for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia stared up at the building as she stepped out of the cab. They had passed by every by the hour motel that Olivia had been to in the past and each time she had point it out to Alex had just shook her head no and kept quiet. Once they had finally passed over the proverbial right side of the tracks Olivia had began to argue with Alex stating that this may be the part of town she was used to but this was the part of town that would frown upon her picking up a hooker. Alex had finally turned to face Olivia and smiled the sweetest smile she had ever seen and kindly reminded her that she didn't really care what people thought of her and that tonight was as much for her as it was for herself.

"Alex, is this where you live?" Olivia asked as she stopped the blonde from walking.

"Yes, it is," Alex answered as she started to head up the stairs.

"Wait, people will talk if they see you taking me in the building," Olivia stated as she stopped walking, "Why not just rent a motel room like most people who buy my time. That way no one will know."

"In case you haven't realized, I'm not most people and I don't really care what they say about me," Alex said turning around and smiling at the brunette. She wish she could pinpoint what it was about her that captivated her, but she couldn't and that was starting to bug her, "Besides, I do prefer to sleep in my own bed. It is quite comfortable."

"Yes, ma'am," Olivia said as she quickly followed Alex into the building and avoided any and all eye contact with the doorman while Alex addressed him. She didn't let the breath out she was holding till they were in the elevator alone.

"Are you sure you've done this before?" Alex asked glancing at the nervous brunette next to her.

"More times than I care to admit to," Olivia stated, "But I never know what's waiting on the other side and that scares me."

"Please take a deep breath and relax for me. I have no intention of hurting you and nothing will happen tonight that you don't want to happen," Alex said as she unlocked her door and motioned for her to enter.

"This is your apartment?"Olivia said in amazement as she looked around the apartment. She had only thought that living rooms like this existed in Better Homes and Garden magazines and in the movies.

"Yes, come let me show you around," Alex said as she began to give Olivia the tour, "this is one of the spare bedrooms here and a second one is upstairs near my bed room. You can have your pick of either one," Alex said as she walked her up the stairs and down the hall to show her the second guest room, "Here is a full bath, but, if you prefer, you are welcome to use my bathroom. My tub has a built in Jacuzzi and, believe me, it is well worth the money I spent. This door here is my bedroom. The other closed off room there is my office I keep up stairs."

"So beautiful," Olivia said in the best husky voice she could fake, "What is your pleasure?'

"My pleasure is for you to relax. Take a hot shower, soak in my Jacuzzi tub, or just lock yourself in the room of your choosing. I have apple juice, orange juice, beer, wine and bottled water in the fridge along with some fruits and stuff to make sandwiches. The freezer has extreme moose tracks, hot pockets, and a variety of frozen pizza's if you are still hungry or get hungry throughout the night. In my pantry is a wide assortment of boxed meals, chips, and some hidden sweets as well."

"You're paying me to just stay here with you? No sex?" Olivia asked stepping back from her.

"No, I am paying you for your time and the loss of revenue I am causing you for tonight," Alex said as she opened up a drawer and pulled out a pair of Harvard sweats and handed them to Olivia, "Here are some sweats you can change into so you can be more comfortable. If you need anything else, I will be downstairs going over some files."

Olivia slowly walked into the living room after her soak in Alex's Jacuzzi tub. It had taken her a few minutes to figure out how to work it, but, when she did, she was pretty sure she had died and gone to heaven. It wasn't until she had heard movement outside the bathroom door that she decided it would be best to get out.

"Did you have a nice soak?" Alex asked looking up from the file she was going over when she heard the brunette walk down the stairs and into the living room.

"I did," Olivia stated as she sat in the chair and drew her knees up to her chest in a protective manner, "thank you very much."

"You are more than welcome. Are you thirsty? Want something to snack on?"

"No, ma'am, I'm fine, thank you."

"The kitchen is through there," Alex said as pointed at another door, "Feel free to help yourself and the remote to the TV is on the mantle if you would like to watch it. It has a built in DVD player if you would like to watch a movie, they are in the cabinet over there."

"Can I ask you something?" Olivia said as Alex started to pick the file backup that she was working on.

"Sure," Alex said sitting the file down and giving Olivia her undivided attention.

"If you don't want to sleep with me, what is that you want?"

"I want to know, for one night, that you're out of the weather, you have eaten, and you are safe. That is it. I don't expect anything from you in return, sexual or otherwise."

"Why me?" Olivia asked, "There were four other women on the corner. Why me?"

"I can't answer that," Alex said as she curled her feet under her and took another sip of wine, "Something about you caught my attention and pulled me to you. What it was, I'm yet to figure out myself. All I do know is that after I introduced myself to you, I wanted you off the street for tonight. When you stated your price, I figured if I doubled it you wouldn't say no."

"You were right there; I can really use the money. But aren't you scared or worried that I would attack you or steal from you? You just brought a total stranger to your house. Don't you know the dangers that lurk out in the world?"

"I know the dangers all too well, probably not as well as you do though," Alex answered, "I'm an ADA for Manhattan and I have recently been transferred to the Special Victims Unit. So should I know better about bringing someone home that I have picked up on the street corner? Yes, I should, but there is something about you that is almost peaceful-like, something that assures me that you will not hurt me or steal from me. Which is why I didn't think twice about bringing you to my place to rest, and not rent a motel room for you to stay in like I have done in the past."

"I'm not the first hooker you've picked up?"

"First hooker, yes, but first stranger I pulled off the street to help, no. I will say you are the first person I have ever brought back to my place."

"Wow, I promise, Alex, I'm not going to take anything from you or try to hurt you tonight," Olivia said standing, "I'm very thankful that you have given me the money you have given me and allowed me a night of rest here instead of some park bench where I usually sleep."

* * *

**A/N: You guys have amazed me once again by accepting this story and loving where I am taking it or at least trying to. I don't think I will ever get use to that. Thank you guys so much.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SilverDragonRanger09: Yes I was born and raised in the south and Extreme Moose Tracks happen to be my favorite Ice Cream**

**Tummer22: I never realized until you mentioned it that this is like Pretty Woman but you're right and I haven't watched that movie in years. I think its time to blow the dust off the movie and watch it.**

**To everyone else thank you so much for the support of this story. **

* * *

Alex leaned back in her office and closed her eyes in pure exhaustion. It had almost been three weeks since the night she had paid Olivia to stay at her house. She had woken to the sweats and sheets clean and folded, a letter on the table, along with all the money that she had given her. She had stated that she didn't feel right taking the money since she had done nothing to earn it, but she gratefully appreciated the warm place to sleep that night.

That following night Alex had gone in search of the brunette but was unable to find her and the women who worked the corner had no idea who she was or where she hide out at during the day. She asked all the workers at her cafés to be on the lookout for her and if they saw her to notify her immediately no matter the time or day. They had all agreed but she had yet to hear from any of them. When she had hit every brick wall there was she finally resorted to asking the detectives she worked with to help her find her.

Elliot Stabler and Casey Novak had both done everything they could to locate the brunette that Alex had described to them. A search of the files had only led them to one Olivia Serena Benson who was taken from her abusive, alcoholic mother when she was eight and placed in foster care. Her file showed that she had been bounced around from home to home until she ran away at the age of thirteen. Since then, it appeared as if she had fallen off the face of the earth. This information had only made Alex more determined to find and help the woman that had somehow captivated her.

"Cabot," Alex said grabbing her phone.

"Alex, it's Casey," Detective Novak said into the phone taking a deep breath before continuing, "We need you to come to Mercy."

"Why, what do you have?"Alex asked sitting up and grabbing her items to leave. She had learned over the last two years with the unit they only called her to the hospital if it was really bad or there was a high possibility that the victim wouldn't survive.

"We found Olivia," Novak answered deciding to go ahead and tell the attorney, "She was beaten and raped."

"Please do everything you can to keep her there," Alex ordered as she jerked her coat off the back of her chair, "Arrest her if you have to."

"Yes, ma'am," Novak answered to a dead line as she looked at her partner, "She said to do everything we can to keep her here to include arresting her if we have to."

"She's a victim, Casey," Elliot argued, he hated it when Alex seemed unsympathetic.

"I know, but she doesn't want her to leave until she gets here."

"What is it about her that has Alex's attention?" Elliot asked as he looked through the glass at the woman who was bloodied and beaten, "There's no family resemblance so she can't be a long lost relative."

"I don't know, but, somehow, someway, she's important to Cabot," Casey said shaking her shoulders, "You know how secretive she is. That is probably something we will never learn or know of."

"Considering her profession, do you think she had paid her?" Elliot asked as he rocked back and forth. "Maybe she's trying to cover her tracks?"

"If I did, I believe that is my business and not yours," Alex stated as she walked up on the two detectives over hearing them talking, "But since you two have helped me locate her, I will tell you. I was walking to check my café on Tenth Street when I saw her working a corner. Something drew me to her so I offered to pay her for the night. I took her to the café, fed her, and then took her home with me and gave her one night of being safe to sleep. When I woke up the next morning, she was gone, the money I had given her and a letter thanking me for my help was on my table. I did all that I could to find her but kept hitting brick walls. That was when I asked you two to try and find her. Now, is there something else you would like to say to me, because, if there is, please say it to my face and not behind my back."

"You do realize how dangerous that was, Alex," Elliot chastised as he looked at the attorney, "She could have killed you or gone back at a later time and robbed you blind."

"Yes, she could have killed me, but I pay plenty in rent for a very secure building. She would have never made it back in to rob me," Alex said as she looked through the glass at the woman who was barely recognizable from a few weeks earlier, "I can't explain it, but she wouldn't hurt me, I know that. She was and is still in need of help. Help that we will give without judgment, and the first time I find either one of you passing judgment you will have my wrath."

"We don't want that again," Casey said smiling at the attorney. When she had first met her, she had thought she was a stuck up poor little rich kid who was just trying to make a fast track to the DA's chair. That was until she discovered that she used her wealth to help those in need. That had completely changed her outlook of the attorney and you could often find her helping the attorney on the weekends at different shelters or centers.

"What do we know so far?" Alex asked looking at the two detectives before nodding in Olivia's direction.

"Some good Samaritan found her in an alley beaten, half naked, and fading in and out of unconsciousness," Elliot answered as he shoved his hands in his pocket.

"How good was this Samaritan?" Alex asked noticing the tone in his voice.

"Apparently, good enough to help himself to her when she asked for help. He told her if he was going to help her, she was going to help him. A uni walked up on them and overheard her begging for him to stop."

"Do I want to know the rest of this story?" Alex asked choking back tears.

"How about I just skip to the part where the uni broke his baton over the man's head and cleaned the concrete wall with his face? He is currently having his scalp stitched together and being prescribed some pain killers that he will not be receiving in Rikers for his broken eye socket and jaw."

"Prison sure is hard," Casey said with a smirk on her face, "He'll get what's coming to him."

Alex shot a look at Casey for her remark. She knew that even though Alex was an attorney, she did not believe in judging someone for their past or allowing someone to continue to suffer no matter how horrific the crime, even though she was an advocate on the death penalty for child molesters. She was also the only one who knew the truth behind Alex's driving force was behind helping those that were in need of a second chance but couldn't get it, a secret that she promised to take to her grave when Casey accidently discovered it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the next chapter and I hope to have another chapter up before the weekend is over. If not of this story then hopefully one of my other ones. I am on a family vacation next week so there will not be any updating done till at least Saturday or Sunday. I'm am so sorry for the delays next week. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and as always reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

Olivia struggled to make out the figure who had entered the room and then began to slowly make her way toward her. It wasn't until they had pulled the seat near her bed that she realized it was Alex. She slowly looked away as she racked her brain as to why she was here. The only thing she could come up with is she is trying to make sure that she wouldn't tell anyone about her paying her to come home with her that night unless it was about the food she had stolen before she left.

"I won't tell," Olivia said

"If you don't tell me what happened, I can't go after the men who did this," Alex said as she choked back tears and reached for the brunette's hand.

"I meant about us, that night," Olivia said through clenched teeth, "I won't tell. You're secret; I'll take it to the grave."

"That's nice to know," Alex said scooting the chair even closer to the bed, "But they know, I told them."

"You shouldn't have. There was no evidence or complaining witness. You can walk away. You should."

"For some reason, I can't walk away from you and I won't," Alex said carefully turning Olivia's head so she could look into her eyes, "I have spent the last three weeks trying to find you and hitting brick walls everywhere I go. That's saying a lot since I can buy my way in and out of anything."

"If it's for the food I stole, I'm sorry," Olivia said, "I have money hidden I can give you if you hand me my purse."

"First of all, I told you to help yourself to anything in my kitchen," Alex said as she gently caressed the side of Olivia's face, "There was no theft there. Second of all, I don't want your money, okay?"

Olivia cried as she slowly nodded her head in agreement despite the pain she felt. She had never met someone as caring and honest as the blonde. She couldn't help but wonder if she had met her before everything that has happened, would her life be different?

"I wish you hadn't bolted that morning before I woke up," Alex said moving to the bed, "I wanted to talk to you."

"I wanted to leave before you changed your mind," Olivia told her unable to look at her, "That was the first time anyone has ever paid me and not wanted to sleep with me. To be totally honest, I was thankful for the reprieve."

"I wasn't going to change my mind. I told you I wasn't paying for any sexual favors. I was reimbursing you for your time and loss revenue that I was causing. I meant what I said when I told you I just wanted to know that for one night you were safe."

"I kept waiting for you to come in and help yourself. Every time I heard you walk past the door, I kept thinking 'here it comes.'"

"I am thirty years old and I have never and will never force myself upon a woman. If I had entered your room, all you would have to do is say no."

"Who listens to a hooker?" Olivia asked, "We are paid to make you happy."

"Which is why, when I pay a hooker, it's not for sex. I would prefer to know that my women want me and want to be in my bed, not because they are being paid."

"Not everyone thinks like that," Olivia pointed out, "How was I to know you were going to be different?"

"I was hoping because I had kept my word so far, but I do see and understand why you would have trouble believing me," Alex said closing her eyes and swallowing past the lump in her throat. She hated herself for what she was about to ask, "I need you to tell me about today, the men who attacked you."

"Why, don't you people call it theft of services? It's what I get for being in this profession, right?" Olivia spat out repeating the line she had heard from other girls who had been raped.

"No, no woman, no matter the profession, deserves to be raped. Now, please, tell me what happened?" Alex stated trying to keep her anger in check at the remark Olivia made while making a mental not to find out who told her that before.

"I was sleeping in an alley when an officer found me and told me that I had to leave," Olivia began to explain, "I was walking trying to find another place to sleep when a man approached me. He said he'd give me a hundred if he could take me in the alley. I was so tired and sore from earlier, I didn't want to, but I needed the money, so I agreed."

"It's okay," Alex whispered trying to calm the brunette down some as she told her story.

"I agreed, and, before we could clear the street completely, he had me against the wall pushing in and out of me. Before I knew it, he was done and pulling out of me. When I asked him for my money, he smacked me and said 'I don't pay for quick lays.'"

"You argued with him?"Casey asked stepping forward from where she was hiding in the corner taking notes. She had followed Alex into the room, but stayed out of sight like Alex had requested.

Olivia tried to move from the bed but was stopped by Alex, who shot Casey a look for the books.

"Hey, she's one of the detectives who works' for me, it's okay, please answer her questions."

Olivia looked from Alex to Casey and back to Alex. She could read the honesty on Alex's face and, despite everything she had learned in the past, there was something about her that told her she could trust the redhead that was writing as she spoke.

"I learned a long time ago not to fight johns. We just share information if they stiff us. So I said okay and began to walk away. He grabbed me and jerked me back stating that I better not tell anyone he liked his free fucks. I swore I wouldn't tell, but he said he had to make sure."

"So that's when he beat you?"

"Yes, I passed out during it, and when I came to, it hurt so bad to move. I was crying and asking for help when someone stopped by and said they would get me help. I said thank you just as I felt him push into to me. He told me I had to pay him for his help, don't no one do anything for free anymore."

"What happened after that?"

"I don't remember," Olivia cried, "I remember begging him to stop and him telling me if I keep crying he was going to have to fill my mouth, I hadn't earned his help yet. I asked him again to stop, but then I passed out. The next thing I know is I came to here."

"Okay," Casey said nodding at Alex who was silently telling her they were done for now, "That's it for now, do you think when you are released that you can look at some mug shots to try and identify the man?"

"No," Olivia said forcing herself to sit up despite the pain she felt, "If I tell, I will never get another customer. I need the money."

"But it's the only way to stop him," Casey began to argue with her, "We have to stop him."

"You heard her, Casey," Alex said standing and placing herself between the detective and Olivia, "She doesn't want to pursue this case."

"But Alex the only way to stop him is to…"

"But nothing, get out, she said she doesn't want to do that," Alex said in a sterner voice, leaving no room for argument as she pointed at the door for Casey to leave.

Casey nodded as she quickly backed out of the room and shut the door behind her. She shook her head as she watched the women through the window. She has seen Alex pull people off the street to help them, both man and woman, but this is the first time she has ever seen her develop feelings for someone. She just prayed that when Olivia broke her heart, she did it as easy as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Allow me to point out that being on top of a mountain without any WI-FI sucks. You never realize how much you relies on one thing till you don't have it anymore. My last night in the cabin and I some how tapped into some WI-FI. I'm not arguing about it either because I am now able to give you lovely, wonderful readers an update earlier than expected. I hope everyone enjoys and thank you so much for willingly accepting this change in characters. You guys are the greatest.**

* * *

Olivia woke and blinked several times at the bright light that was blinding her, it took her a few minutes to remember she was in the hospital and why she was there. She closed her eyes to rest some more when she heard some movement to her right. She glanced in that direction to find the blonde, who she was beginning to think she was her guardian angel, shuffling paper's around and steadily scribbling something on a notepad. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered her night spent with her.

After watching a little TV she decided that she would go ahead and try to get some rest. She had offered her services once more before Alex had adamantly turned her down and insisted once again that she only wanted to know she was safe. Olivia who wasn't sure how to take that had smiled sweetly at the blonde and told her she knew where to find her if she changed her mind. Alex had assured her that she wouldn't change her mind but if she woke in the middle of the night or needed anything feel free to wake her.

Olivia had retreated to the bedroom she was using for the night and had briefly considered locking the bedroom to ensure she wouldn't have to worry about it but then thought twice about it. Even though she said that she hadn't wanted sexual favors people often changed their minds and the last thing she wanted to do was piss the blonde off. So instead she had curled up in the bed and waited for the inevitable.

There were several times throughout the beginning of the night she thought Alex was coming for her. Each time she had heard footsteps outside the door she held her breath and didn't release it till she was sure the blonde was gone. The part that scared her the most was just before Alex had gone to bed she had opened the bedroom door and stared at Olivia who acted like she was sleeping. After a few minutes she slowly made her way into the room and the only thought that crossed Olivia's mind was it was time to pay up. What shocked her the most was instead of Alex climbing in the bed with her she had covered her with another blanket and then just as quietly made her way out of the room.

Fearing what was to come in the morning, she had made sure she was up before the blonde. She had washed and folded the bed sheets along with the sweats that she was loaned before heading out onto the streets. As she opened the door to leave she felt guilty about taking the money that Alex had given her so at the last second left her note stating that she didn't feel right taking it. So instead she had raided her pantry and taken some food that didn't need to be refrigerated.

"How long do you plan to lay there and stare at me?" Alex asked never looking up as she jotted more notes down.

"I'm sorry." Olivia mumbled blushing at getting caught staring.

"It's ok." Alex soothed as she set all her paperwork to the side "I was just wondering how long you planned to stare at me and not say anything."

"I'm not in the ER anymore." Olivia stated hoping to change the subject.

"No you're not. You're in a private room on the third floor till the morning." Alex explained.

"Why? They usually just treat and street."

"How many times before have they released you and not properly taken care of you?" Alex demanded to know.

"Does it really matter?" Olivia shot back "It's not like I can afford it anyways, speaking of which I need to see the nurse now."

"So you can leave?"

"Look," Olivia said glaring at Alex "let's be honest here. I don't have the type of money you have. I can't afford to stay here. Besides I need to get back out there and make more money."

"How much do you make on an average?" Alex asked.

"What?"

"How much do you make on average?"

"Why so you can pay me?"

"Yes." Alex said taking a deep breath and exhaling it slowly. She had never met anyone who had peaked her interest the way this woman did and she certainly hadn't met anyone who could get her temper going in seconds. "Now how much do you make?"

"I've already told you I'm not some pet project to save." Olivia said struggling to sit up pushing the blonde away when she tried to attempt.

"Good because I'm not trying to save you I'm trying to help you." Alex shot back as she walked over and gathered her paperwork before shoving it in a briefcase "It's painfully clear that you don't want that either. There is no need to sign yourself out or worry about the bill, my credit card is already on file for it."

"Wait." Olivia called out stopping the blonde in her tracks. She swallowed hard when she saw the hurt and anger flash in those sea blue eyes. "I'm sorry. There's always a price to pay when someone offers me their help. Honestly I know I can't pay your price."

"Look, I'm not like the people you have met in the past or have tried to help you in the past either. The only thing I want is to know you are safe, even if I have to take a night here and a night there. I'm not asking for nor want anything in return."

"That always changes believe me." Olivia said as unshed tears pooled in her eyes.

Alex walked back to Olivia and took both her hands in her. She wanted so badly to know not only what had lead her to lead this life but who all had hurt her throughout the years. If she could ever acquire a list she would make sure that each and everyone would suffer, slowly and most definitely painful. As she stared into the brown eyes so full of fear she had to fight to control her urge to lean down and kiss the fear away.

"That will never change with me." Alex whispered praying that her voice didn't betray her and her level of desire became known to the woman laying in the hospital bed "I mean it when I say I want nothing in return but to know that every now and then you are safe."

Olivia stared into the deep blue abyss of Alex's eyes and felt a shiver run through her body. There was no mistaking the desire and want that the blonde worked hard to keep hidden and under control. As she tightened her grip on her soft yet firm hands she wondered what it would feel like to have them touch her. Taking a deep breath to control her libido she smiled and offered a slight nod afraid that if she tried to talk Alex would know how she was feeling.

"Thank you." Alex whispered breaking the contact with the brunette before she broke her promise to the terrified woman not to ask for more "Now will you please tell me what you average nightly and I will make sure you are compensated for your time out of work. I would prefer that you actually gave yourself time to heal before you ran back out there and went back to work."

"First of all I don't think anyone has ever called prostitution a job and lastly can we consider you paying for my medical bills here as my earnings for the time I'm not on the streets."

"Let's face some facts here." Alex said laughing slightly as she sat back down in the chair "It is the oldest profession in the books."

"True." Olivia said laughing but stopping when she felt pain course through her side. "Please don't make me laugh it hurts."

"I'll try not to." Alex answered smiling at hearing the angelic sound of the brunette's laughter. "I will not fight you if you want to consider me paying your medical bills as your earnings. Just promise me that you will take time to heal."

Olivia nodded as she looked away. She hated lying to the blonde but she knew she couldn't take time off. She only had enough money to last her for about two days and that was only if she ate once a day and very little at that. She would take tonight and at most tomorrow but after that no matter how bad it hurt she had to go back to earning money.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I want to thank you so much for giving this story a chance and allowing me to explore a new area with our favorite characters. Also if you read the last chapter prior to Saturday morning I didn't realize up in no man's land as I called it with limited WI-FI that the first paragraph had been cut off. I have since fixed it so it should make sense now. I am so sorry for that. **

* * *

Alex groaned as she looked at the caller ID on her phone that showed it was the front desk calling her. She wasn't sure who was here, but the one thing that she was sure of was that she had no desire to talk to or see anyone. She laid the phone down hoping that John would take the hint when she didn't answer. It seemed as if her prayers were answered when the phone fell silent, at least until about forty-five seconds later when it began to ring again. Realizing that he wasn't going to give up, she grabbed her phone off the table and slid it over to answer.

"Yes, John," Alex said trying her best not to take her frustration out on the man who was only doing his job.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Cabot, but I have an Olivia Benson here who is demanding to see you."

"Send her up immediately," Alex answered sitting up straighter, "And add her to the list that is allowed up without notifying me."

"Yes, ma'am," John answered before hanging up the phone.

Alex took her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had not seen Olivia since she had left her in the hospital room almost three weeks ago. When she had arrived the next morning to see her, before she was due in court, she found that the room empty and was told that she had signed herself out. Once again, there was a note thanking her for her help and promising to pay her back for the bill as soon as she could.

Alex had once again gone in search of the brunette only to come up empty. As before, she had put the word out that if anyone had contact or saw her to notify her immediately, no matter the time. Also, as before, she had hit every proverbial brick wall. One thing she was coming to realize was this woman had a talent for vanishing into thin air and never leaving a trace.

Alex made her way to the door when she was pulled from her thoughts by a very timid knock on her door.

"What happened?" Alex asked staring at a very battered Olivia. Her right eye was almost swollen shut and her lip was cut. She was cradling her left arm and had it wrapped in a bandage. Alex could tell that whatever injury she was covering it had bled through the bandage.

"Hazards of the job," Olivia muttered unable to look Alex in the eye.

"Come on," Alex said in a softer voice than when she had first opened the door, "I'll call my doctor and have him come over and take care of you."

"No, thank you," Olivia said still staring at the floor, "I don't have enough money for a motel room and I was wondering if I can give you what little I do have, if you will let me stay here." Olivia dug in her pocket and pulled out a rumpled twenty dollar bill, "I know I still owe you for the hospital stay and I haven't paid you for that yet so I understand if you don't want me to stay."

"Put your money away and come in," Alex said stepping to the side to allow Olivia to enter.

"Thank you," Olivia mumbled as she held the money out for Alex to take even though she had told her to put it away.

"I told you to put it away," Alex said again as she led Olivia up the stairs and into her room, "I will get you something to change into and you can hop in the shower. While you're in the shower, I'm going to call Tim, he's my doctor, to come over and check you out."

"Please, don't, I'll be fine."

Alex turned around and faced the brunette and felt her heart break. She had never seen someone who not only looked so broken, but tried to be so strong at the same time. She stepped closer to the woman that haunted her dreams and gently caressed the side of her face making sure to be careful of her eye.

"Please allow me to have you checked out. I can see you have bled through your bandage and the last thing you need while living on the street is to get an infection. If you're worried about the price, don't be, he is employed at my clinic so there will be no charge."

Olivia looked away and fought to keep the tears at bay that were threatening to fall. No one had ever shown her such kindness and never expected anything in return from her.

"Please," Alex pleaded.

"As long as you promise it won't cost you anything," Olivia stated, "I have already cost you enough."

"I promise you," Alex stated knowing that even if it did she would never tell the brunette just so she could be taken care of.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome; it will take him about thirty minutes or longer to get here, do you want to soak in my Jacuzzi or just take a shower?"

"I really liked your Jacuzzi the last time I was here," Olivia responded finally meeting Alex's eyes with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Then soak in my Jacuzzi," Alex ordered as she pushed the woman toward her bathroom, "I will call him and when he gets here, I will let you know."

"Thank you."

"Oh, one more thing," Alex said stopping Olivia as she was shutting the door.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"What would you like for me to order for you to eat?"

"I had a sandwich earlier today, I'm fine," Olivia answered just as her stomach rumbled loud enough for Alex to hear.

"It looks like your stomach is saying different," Alex pointed out laughing at the look that crossed Olivia's face and how she covered her stomach as if she was trying to mute the sound, "What is your preference?"

"I'll be fine," Olivia said looking away, "I have the rest of my sandwich from earlier in my bag. I can eat that, but thank you."

Alex cocked her head to the side and shook her head. As determined as she was to help her, she was just as determined for her not to help her. She wished she could do something to prove to Olivia that she was not everyone else and in the end wouldn't expect payment from her.

"Okay," Alex said deciding not to argue with Olivia but ordering her something to eat anyways, "Go ahead, soak and I will call Tim."

"Yes, ma'am," Olivia said as she started to shut the door but stopped and looked at the blonde, "Alex, thank you for everything."

"You're welcome," Alex said as she walked out of her bedroom wondering if she could convince the woman to stay and allow her to help her or if she would run away come daylight.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone for giving this story a chance. **

* * *

It was almost thirty minutes later that Olivia slowly made her way down the stairs. She had heard the knock on the door and decided that it was her cue to get out of the bathroom so that she wasn't holding Alex's friend up even more. She was pretty sure that she had inconvenienced him enough by having Alex call him at night to come over. As much as she was starting to trust the blonde, she was hoping he wasn't expecting payment in the form of sexual favors.

"Hey, you finished just in time," Alex said looking up from where she was sitting on the couch, "Dinner just arrived."

"I told you I could eat what was left of my sandwich," Olivia said as she sat on the chair and once again pulled her knees to her chest in a protective manner.

"I have told you when you are with me I only want to take care of you," Alex said as she pushed containers toward her, "For one night, I want to know you have eaten, you are safe, and you will be able to sleep. I want nothing in return. I wasn't sure what you liked in the way of Chinese so I ordered a variety of items. Please, go through the boxes and choose what you want."

"You choose first and I will take whatever you want me to eat."

"I ordered what I wanted and have it sitting right here," Alex said pointing at some boxes to the side that Olivia didn't see, "Those are for you. Eat whatever you want and however much you want. If you want more of one item, then I can call and have a second delivery sent here for you. It makes no difference to me. Again, before you ask, I expect nothing in return, sexually."

"But you expect something, don't you?"

"I would like to know your story, if you will share it with me," Alex said opening one of her containers.

"If not?" Olivia said as she looked through each container choosing the one she wanted.

"I can wait," Alex said around a mouth full of Moo Shoo Pork.

Olivia sat back and began to slowly eat the container of Orange Chicken as she stared at the woman to her left. There was something about her that made her want to change her ways, clean herself up, and make something of herself. Something that Alex could be proud of and would give her a chance at being with her.

"My mother was an abusive alcoholic," Olivia said finally breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between them, "When I was eight years old, I was taken from her and placed in foster care because she had broken two of my ribs and my arm in a drunken rage."

"You don't have to share," Alex said stopping Olivia from talking, "I mean it when I say I expect nothing from you."

"I know, but you deserve something for your troubles," Olivia said smiling probably one of the first genuine smiles she's smiled in years.

"No," Alex said leaning forward and placing her hand on Olivia's knee trying hard to ignore the jolt of electricity that went through her arm, "You're safe for a night, that's all I want."

"I want to tell you though," Olivia said looking away, "But I don't want you to look at me differently. You are probably the only John I've had that I would remotely consider a friend."

"If it's what you want, that's fine, but do not do it for my benefit."

Olivia nodded as she took a deep breath to continue, "I was taken from her and placed in the first of many foster homes. I would be bounced from one to another about every three months or so. Sometimes it was because my mother found me, others because they were tired of me. When I was thirteen, I met my first boyfriend, Jared. He was a few years older than me and was so nice to me."

"That's when you ran away, isn't it?" Alex asked

"You've researched me?" Olivia asked looking at her shocked.

"I had Elliot and Casey trying to find you after you left the first time. The only thing they could find is that at the age of eight you were taken from your mother and at the age of thirteen you ran away from foster homes. After that, you fell off the grid, never to be found."

"He did that," Olivia said relaxing some, "He told me I would never have to live and bounce from another home again. He took me and, for the first year, it was great. He bought me everything I needed and just showered me with love. He came home one day and told me he had a surprise for me. I honestly thought he was going to ask me to marry him, but instead he had his friend who wanted to take me for a spin."

"He told you that if you really loved him you would do this for him," Alex said knowing her story all too well.

"Yes," Olivia whispered wiping the tears that had started to fall, "After that, it was once in a while until it became a regular occurrence."

"Before you knew it, he had you on the corner earning money for him. Saying that sleeping with his friends weren't enough you had to start earning your keep?"

"Are you sure all you knew was that I ran away at the age of thirteen?" Olivia asked staring at Alex with questioning eyes.

"I'm positive, but the story you are telling me I hear often in my line of work, it's called domestic Human Trafficking and a huge problem in the US."

"Oh."

"And I'm willing to bet that your bruises and cuts you are sporting today are from him. What was it? Did you not bring in enough money or did you ask for a break?"

"Not enough money," Olivia mumbled, "I hate giving my body away like this, so I avoid picking up as many John's as possible. Once I know he's done watching me, I usually sneak off and hide. I usually sleep with enough to keep him happy and a roof over my head."

"But there are times that you don't?"

"No, honestly, it's most days. He'll beat me and then kick me out of the house telling me I didn't earn the fee to sleep under a roof so then I go and find an alley or a bench to sleep on until I get kicked out of there."

"This door is always open for you if you need a place to stay or if you want to escape him for good," Alex said sitting her empty container down, "You never have to go hungry; just go to one of my cafés and tell them I sent you."

"Alex, I can't."

"Look, if you won't let me keep a roof over your head, will you please allow me to keep you fed? Just go once a day and have a good meal. Hell, for all I care, you can eat there three times a day. Just, please eat."

Olivia shook her head yes as she jumped hearing someone knock on the door and began to shake. She looked from Alex to the door with pure terror in her eyes.

"Relax," Alex whispered as she laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It's just Tim. There is no way he can make it to my apartment I promise you. John will not let you by unless you are on the list. I mean it when I say this is a safe haven for you."

Olivia nodded as she allowed herself to relax back into the chair. Could she have finally found a place where she could truly relax and be safe? If so, how much danger was she putting Alex in by coming here?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Bkwrmchar the reason he's not kicking her out is that even though she's not raking in the money she is still bringing him some. Just that by his standards it is not enough to allow her to sleep in the house. **

* * *

Alex jumped awake when she heard something crash in her apartment. She quickly grabbed her gun and made her way out of her bedroom and quietly down the stairs. She stopped and listened for any more noise when she heard a door shutting in the kitchen. Taking a deep breath and with practiced ease, she made her way to the kitchen door and slowly opened it coming face to face with her house guest.

"Jesus, Olivia, you scared me," Alex said trying to slow her heart rate as she lowered her weapon, "What are you looking for?"

"I'm sorry," Olivia mumbled as she took a step back from Alex her eyes glued to the gun.

"It's fine and I'm grateful that you're still here," Alex answered smiling as she placed the gun behind her back, "I thought I would wake up again and find you gone."

"I wanted to eat breakfast before I left. I was trying to pour a glass of apple juice and I forgot about not using my arm, so I lost my grip and shattered your glass. I've been trying to find where you keep the broom to clean up."

"Tell you what," Alex said guiding Olivia to a chair to sit down, "Let me secure my weapon and I will get this cleaned up and cook us both some breakfast."

"That's okay. I've been too much trouble as it is, so I'll just leave, but thank you," Olivia said quickly as she jumped up to leave.

"Please, Olivia, I would like for you to stay," Alex answered placing a hand on the retreating brunette, "You have not been any trouble, I promise you. Now, I'm going to go and secure my gun and I hope that you are still here when I come back down, but, if not, I understand," Alex said walking over to her purse and pulling out some money, "Here is some money for you to take with you, and please don't argue with me, just take it."

Olivia sat back down in the chair and stared at the stack of money that Alex sat in front of her before going upstairs. She was torn between taking the money and leaving or staying and spending the day with Alex. Sighing, she stood to leave as the tears began to flow down her face; no matter how much she was starting to like Alex, there was no way they could have anything.

"If you need a place to stay tonight, my door is open," Alex said watching the brunette reach for the door handle. She was hoping that she would stay and spend the day with her. Give her a chance to show her she's not the poor little rich girl she believes she is, but coming out of the bedroom and watching her go to the door told her otherwise.

"I won't be back," Olivia sniffled, "I can't keep coming here and putting you out. Thank you for everything you have done so far, and I know I have said it before, but I will say it again. I will pay you back for the hospital bill and whatever Tim charged last night."

"You're not putting me out," Alex answered quickly making her way to the woman that has held her captive since she laid eyes on her, "I'm not worried about the bills either."

"Alex, you will never know how grateful I am for everything you have done for me," Olivia whispered as she reached out and caressed the blonde's cheek, "You have shown me that not everyone out there is just out to use you, some really do want to help. There's not a lot like you I will say that you are a dying breed."

"Then stay," Alex whispered as she closed the gap between her and Olivia and struggled to keep her breathing and desire under control. She had never met a woman who could get her motor running within the first few seconds of being near them. How the hell she hadn't made a move on the woman yet was beyond a miracle.

Olivia raked her eyes up and down Alex's body. She was wearing a white tank top and almost seemed to fit her like a second skin and a pair of sleep pants that she had rolled the top down low on her hips. There was no denying that she had a well sculpted body and a very desirable one to top it off. She could see her pulse point in her neck beating and the blackness of her eyes told her that she was turned on.

"Alex," Olivia moaned out as her eyes darted from Alex's eyes to her lips. She shook with pure desire when Alex's tongue darted out of her mouth and wet her lips.

"Say no and I walk away," Alex said as she struggled to maintain some moisture in her mouth.

"I can't," Olivia whispered pulling Alex to her.

Alex moaned at first contact of Olivia's lips and gave up trying to fight her desire. She pushed her body against Olivia's till she had her pinned against the door. She moaned and felt a pool of wetness gather in her underwear when Olivia opened her mouth and granted her the access she so badly wanted and needed. It wasn't until she felt Olivia's hands on her skin under her shirt that she broke the kiss and took a step back.

'Oh God, what have I done,' Alex thought to herself as she ran her hands through her hair trying to calm her libido down, 'I swore to her I expected no sexual favors from her and here I am making a move on her. I am no better than any of the men she's picked up.'

"Alex," Olivia said pulling Alex from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Olivia," Alex finally said once she could find her voice, "I swore to you that I would never ask for anything sexual from you and then I go and make a move on you. I hope you can forgive me one day." Alex turned and walked to the table and picked up the money she had laid out for Olivia earlier and handed it to her, "Please take this and, like I said before, my door is always open to you, but I completely understand if you don't want to return."

"Alex," Olivia started to say but was stopped when Alex held her hand up.

"If you chose not to return here, but need a safe place to sleep, go to The Star Inn over on 42nd street and tell Dylan there that I sent you and to give you a room for however long you need. Also, make sure he knows that once you are there, you don't exist. He'll know what to do and you won't have to worry about Jared. If he has any questions or doubts, he can call me, but I swear to you I will not come there," Alex wiped the tears that had started to pool in her eyes, "I know you are doubting my word especially with what has happened just now, but I swear I won't show up. If you need a doctor, medication, or anything to that effect, go see Tim, his address is on the card here. The clinic is open to everyone so feel free to pass it to the other women," Alex hung her head as she inhaled and exhaled, "I'm so sorry, Olivia."

Olivia felt the tears start to fall as the woman before her took full responsibility for the kiss that she had initiated. She was the one that had pulled the blonde to her and brought their lips together. She was the one that had allowed her entrance when she asked for it. She was the one who wanted it as much as she did, if not more. What made it better was the fact that it was by her choice. It wasn't something that she was forced to do or was expected to do. It was something that she wanted to do, now all she had to do was convince the woman who was beating herself up worse than anyone she had ever met before that it was welcomed.


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia felt her heart shatter as she stared at the blonde who looked as broken as she felt. Every time she took a step forward, she would almost run from her and she truly believed that hurt her worse than the fear she saw in her eyes. Finally, seeing an opportunity, she advanced on the blonde until she had her backed into a corner and had nowhere to run.

"I wanted it to," Olivia finally whispered as she stared into the blue eyes that was a stormy sea of emotions, "I pulled you to me, I initiated the kiss, I knew I could stop you at any time, but I didn't want to. _I Wanted It Too."_

Alex hung her head and no longer bothered to try to wipe the tears that were falling.

"Hey,"Olivia whispered low as she dipped down to try and look at the blonde again. Something told her that if she didn't correct how the blonde felt at that moment she would allow the guilt to eat her alive, "I wanted it too."

"Olivia, I swore to you that I never wanted anything sexual from you, but I made an advance on you. I wanted to prove to you that I was different from everyone else. I didn't just want you for your body and what you could do for me, but I wanted to get to know you. I wanted to know what makes you tick, what lead you into this life and what would you do if you could get out of it. I want to know what your hopes and dreams are. I failed at that and I am sorry."

"That's the thing, Alex," Olivia said as she took the blondes shaking hands in hers and led her to the couch despite her attempts to pull away. Once they were seated, she allowed her the distance she wanted even though it hurt her, "I know you're different from everyone else. You proved that to me that first night. I was awake when you opened my door and stared at me. I thought it was time to pay up and so I pretended I was sleeping hoping that would change your mind, but it never does. When you walked into the room, I thought here it comes, but instead you took the blanket from the foot of the bed and covered me with it. Made sure I was warm enough and then quietly made your way out of the room."

"I've slept in that room from time to time and I know it can get chilly," Alex said taking the tissue from Olivia smiling her thanks at her, "I didn't want you to get too cold. You needed your rest."

"That right there shows me you are different from everyone else," Olivia said taking a chance and scooting closer breathing a small sigh of relief when she didn't move away, "Others wouldn't care if I was cold or would get cold and they certainly wouldn't care if I needed rest. They only care about getting off."

Alex gave Olivia a faint smile.

"Then, at the hospital, when I woke up you were sitting there working. You wanted to stay and make sure I was okay. You weren't worried about the case, you were worried about me."

"But you told me there that you couldn't pay the price that I would require, and I swore to you that I didn't want to anything from you," Alex whispered scooting from Olivia again, "Today as you go to leave, I pin you against the door and took advantage of you. I lied to you."

"I PULLED YOU TO ME," Olivia said again more forceful than the last time.

"Because you feel obligated," Alex said jumping up, "Because you feel as if you owe me."

"NO,"Olivia said standing up and grabbing Alex, "Because I wanted to. Obligation and owing you had nothing to do with it. I wanted to know what it was like to kiss you and, if you want to know the truth, I would love to know what it would be like to be made love to by you."

"Wh…Wh…What?"Alex stuttered shocked by her admission.

"You're so worried that you're taking advantage of me, but the truth is, I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to know what it would be like to kiss you, to be able to kiss someone on my terms, not theirs, and not for an exchange of money. I want to know what it would be like to make love to you, hell to anyone for the same reasons I just listed, on my terms," Olivia cried as she took a step away from Alex, "There you have it. I wanted it, Alex, as much as you did if not more so. I'm sorry you blame yourself and if I had known you would have, I wouldn't have done it. I would spend the rest of my life wondering. Please, please stop blaming yourself. It's all my fault."

Olivia turned around and walked toward the door putting her hand on the knob before speaking, "I'll do as you ask and won't come back, so it will be easier on you. If I need a place to stay, I will go to that motel, I promise you, and I will stop by your cafés when I am hungry. Just swear to me, you will stop blaming yourself. You're too good of a person to take that blame and live with the guilt. I, on the other hand, deserve the hell I live in, so let me take it. It's the least I can do."

Alex quickly snapped out of her trance and darted across the living room slamming the door shut when she realized that Olivia was about to walk out the door. She may have trouble coming to terms with what just happened, but she knew that if Olivia walked out the door she would never be back and that was not something she could live with.

"I know if you walk out that door you will never return," Alex whispered into Olivia's ear as she pressed her body against Olivia holding her in place, "I can't live with that. I can live with my guilt, but I can't live with the thought of losing you. So, please stay, spend the day with me. If you don't want to, I accept that, but you will always be welcomed here."

Olivia shivered as Alex's breath caressed her ear. She wanted to turn her head and take Alex's lips in a searing kiss and rip her clothing off her, but after what just happened she was terrified to. She didn't want the blonde to run from her again when she made a move on her she wanted her to accept it. If that meant moving on Alex's terms, she would, but she would have terms of her own as well.

"If I stay, I want to know what has turned you into the savior for the people on the street. What made you open up cafés and give, what most people consider the scum of the earth, a second chance, especially since you prosecute those people as well. There is an underlying driving need to help and I want to know what it is."

"Deal,"Alex said stepping away from the brunette when she released the door handle. She may not like sharing the story of why she did what she did, but, at this point, she would put it on the front page of New York Times if it meant Olivia would forgive her and spend the day with her.

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank everybody for taking time out of your day to read this story and give it a chance. I promise the next chapter will finally reveal why Alex does what she does.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Do to some circumstances my beta was unable to edit this chapter and correct any mistakes so please forgive me for any that you see. This is the much awaited chapter to explain why Alex does what she does. I hope everyone enjoys and as always reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

"I am more than willing to share my life story with you." Alex stated as she guided the brunette back to the couch thankful that she was giving her a chance "But I have some place to be in about an hour and half."

Olivia stood and started to walk toward the door "The agreement was you tell me why and I stay. I can see you're backing out so I'm leaving."

"I'm not backing out." Alex said standing quickly and stopping the brunette "I would just like you to come with me. Some parts will be easier to show then to explain."

Olivia tilted her head and studied the blonde for a moment. She was trying to decide if what the blonde was saying was the truth or was she trying to take her for a ride and lie to her. She decided that since she had not yet lied to her she would take her at her word and give her a chance. As much as it scared her she knew that giving her a chance was the right thing to do so she walked back to the couch and took her seat again.

"Thank you." Alex breathed taking her seat again. "I will start with the basics. I was not born a Cabot and with a silver spoon in my mouth like many people believe."

Olivia stared at Alex shocked.

"That's right myself and my brother were adopted when we were twelve and ten respectively by our father, John Cabot. I was arrested for shoplifting for the fifth time, I was caught stealing food for my brother and I to eat, when he met me. His firm would do pro bono work from time to time and I happened to be the case he took. He had asked me where our mother or father was and all I could do was laugh. My mother was a prostitute and my father was one of her johns the same as my brother's father."

"Alex stop" Olivia said gently as she reached out and placed her hand on the blonde who was trying her best not to cry or tremble in front of her "I've heard enough and you don't have to continue."

"I promised to tell you everything."

"No you promised to tell me why you do what you do and you just did. I don't need to know any more."

"Thank you." Alex said smiling at the brunette "But I would still like you to come with me there is so much more to this story that is easier to show you then to explain to you."

"Do you have something I could wear?" Olivia asked looking away ashamed "I'm pretty sure you don't want to be seen with me looking like this."

"I personally don't care how you look." Alex whispered as she gently turned Olivia's head back so she could look into her eyes "You are an absolutely beautiful woman to me but if it will make you feel better we can see if I have anything that will fit you."

An hour later Olivia, dressed in Alex's Harvard sweats, stood beside Alex outside The Jason Cabot Medical Clinic on 52nd street. She glanced from the name on the building to Alex and then back. She was sure that it was named after her brother but after the heart wrenching morning they had she didn't want to ask and upset her.

"If you're wondering, yes this clinic is named in honor of my brother." Alex said as she pulled a set of keys from her pocket and opened the door "He died about two years before I was hired on at the DA's office of a drug overdose."

"Alex I'm sorry." Olivia said reaching out and hugging the blonde to her.

"My brother is the main reason why I do what I do." Alex choked out as she shut the door behind her "He was arrested for trafficking Cocaine and was sent to prison. He never used drugs he just sold them to support himself. While I don't agree with what he did I do understand because he dropped out of high school in the ninth grade and was unable to find a decent job. While he was in prison he straightened himself up by earning his GED, and becoming a certified brick layer. But once he got out no one would give him a chance because of his record. He became depressed and started not only dealing in the drugs but using them as well. They found him two months after I graduated college dead of an overdose in a back alley."

"Hence the name of Second Chance Café." Olivia stated understanding the unique name of the café.

"Yes. I want to give others the second chance my brother never had."

"The clinic?"

"We discovered from Jason's autopsy that he was HIV positive and had Hepatitis C. I believe both were from sharing needles and having unprotected sex so I bought this building and turned it into a medical clinic. The clinic will see and treat anyone no matter their ability to pay, financially."

"They have to pay in other ways?"

"Yes but not in the way you're thinking." Alex said smiling at the brunette "They have to work here around the clinic. Whether it's taking out the trash, cleaning the lobby, or helping unload and put up the supplies when they arrive."

"Tim, the doctor who treated me last night, works here?" Olivia asked pointing at his picture on the wall.

"He is one of many." Alex said walking over to the bulletin board that Olivia was looking at "This clinic is fully staffed by volunteers from various medical fields and offices. We have doctors ranging from a primary care physician to cardiac care on call here and I have arrangements with Mount Sinai Hospital, Bellevue Hospital Center, and NYU Hospitals Center in case further medical care is needed to include surgeries."

"They willingly allow you to use their facilities?"

"Considering it is one hell of a tax right off and is good publicity if anything bad happens, yes they do." Alex said guiding her down the hall to another office where she picked up few binders before locking it back and heading out of the building to her car.

"The café's and this clinic isn't all that you have is it?" Olivia asked as she followed the blonde back out of the building and into her waiting car. She knew that someone who was willing to do what Alex was willing to do wouldn't just stop at a clinic and café.

"No it isn't." Alex answered starting the car before turning to face Olivia "My brother refused any help that either myself or our father would offer him and would only come to stay with either of us if the weather was really bad. So, if they want off the street but they're not fully ready to accept help they can stay at The Starr Inn but again their room and board is to be paid for by labor around there and the meals are always free at the café."

"What if they are ready to leave the streets and straighten themselves up?" Olivia asked starting to see a way out of a life she hated. "What then?"

That depends on the person." Alex stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Each person's needs are different and I help them based on their needs. The one thing that is consistent with most is that they need a form of rehab. I assist them with finding the proper rehab unit and enrolling in it. Once they have successfully completed it I offer them a job at one of my café's or assist them in finding a job. I own three apartment buildings that I rent out to them for extremely low rent giving them a chance to get back on their feet. Once they are fully on their feet I will once again assist them in finding different housing so that I can offer that apartment to someone else in need."

"I know you have money but how can you afford all that?"

"I used my brother's life insurance policy to start the clinic and open the first café. I have an endowment that keeps the clinic up and running which is overseen by ten people. The café as you can tell fully supports itself and assisted in opening my other two café's, which are thriving well. Because I am offering subsidized housing I receive government funding to help offset the cost of the apartments. What I pay out of pocket is just a small price to pay for keeping someone from the ending that Jason had. If I can save one person from that I have done something."


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia paced back and forth outside of Alex's bedroom door trying to work up the nerve to knock on it and ask for the help she so desperately wanted. She had spent the day with Alex volunteering her assistance at two different homeless shelters and then to check on three people she had assisted in getting into rehab. One thing was she was truly shocked to see this side of Alex and it just proved to her that no matter what you couldn't judge a person by their looks alone.

Alex laid the file she had been going over onto the empty side of her bed and stared at the door. She could see Olivia's shadow under the door frame and wondered how long she planned to pace back and forth before either knocking on her door or running back to her room. After five minutes of staring at the door, Alex decided to find out what it was that had Olivia nervous and pacing outside her bedroom.

"Olivia, are you okay?" Alex asked her eyes full of concern when she noticed how nervous and scared the brunette was.

"Yeah, I… umm..." Olivia said as she looked everywhere but at the blonde who was wearing the same outfit she had on that morning when she kissed her. How one woman could look as hot in a pair of sleep pants as she did in a five hundred dollar suit was beyond her. "Never mind," Olivia mumbled as she spun on her heels and started to head for the stairs only to be stopped by Alex.

"Olivia, what is wrong?" Alex asked reaching out and stopping the woman swallowing hard as she tried to ignore the jolt of electricity that seemed to shoot through her fingertips and all over her body.

"I wanted to know if you could help me," Olivia finally said after what seemed like an eternity of silence while she attempted to stare a hole through the carpet, "You know, stop being a hooker."

"I will be happy to help you," Alex said softly as she gently lifted Olivia's face so she could look into her eyes. She had never met someone who could say so much with their eyes as Olivia could. At that moment, she could tell that Olivia was not only terrified. but hopeful at the thought of leaving her current life behind, "Why don't you come in here and we'll talk about it?"

"In your bedroom?" Olivia asked wide eyed. She wasn't terrified of the blonde taking advantage of her. She knew without a doubt that they could share a bed together and, even if it killed the blonde, she would keep her hands to herself. She was terrified what she would do to the blonde in her bedroom. She knew she didn't have the same restraint as Alex.

"Let's go into my office then," Alex said smiling as she guided Olivia to the room at the end of the hall.

Olivia nodded and followed Alex into the office taking a seat on the couch when Alex motioned her to. As she looked around the office, she noticed that Alex had a variety of college degrees which only made her feel even more inferior to the blonde than what she already was. How someone as well educated as she was could ever want anything to do with a drop out like her, was beyond her.

"Olivia, where are you?" Alex asked noticing the look that had crossed her face.

"I'm here."

"What's wrong then?"

"Nothing," Olivia said forcing what she hoped was a convincing smile on her face.

Alex studied the woman that sat on her couch and decided not to push the issue of what was bothering her. She had a feeling that it had to do with what happened earlier today, but didn't want to dredge the past back up. Her father had taught her not to look a gift horse in the mouth, and if Olivia was willing to forgive her and stay in the same house as her she wasn't about to push her luck either.

"Olivia, I'm going to start with the simple questions and I need you to be totally honest with me," Alex stated pulling a note pad from the top of the desk and grabbing a pen, "Are you using any illegal drugs at the moment?"

"No, ma'am," Olivia said sliding her hands up and down her thighs in a nervous manner, "I've smoked pot in the past, but I hated how it made me feel and I was too terrified from the horror stories I've heard from other women to try something harder."

"What about alcohol dependency?"

"I have a few drinks every now and then but never more than two a day," Olivia looked away as she continued with the answer, "My mother was an alcoholic and, even though I'm a prostitute, I never wanted to be alcohol dependent or drug dependent."

"Believe me when I say, that just made this process easier," Alex said taking a seat and scooting the chair closer to Olivia. She wanted nothing more than to take the trembling woman in her arms and sooth away her pain but she knew that wasn't what she wanted or needed at the moment, "What about your education level?"

"I never finished the seventh grade," Olivia silently admitted, "Since I was bounced from foster home to foster home, the system never noticed me missing."

"Okay. Do you have any special skills?"

"You mean other than lying on my back with my legs spread?" Olivia shot back.

"Olivia, there are woman out there who has that talent and never once worked the street," Alex said finally laying a hand on her knee hoping to comfort the brunette, "What I need to know is do you know how to type, have you ever waitressed, or maybe worked in a packaging plant?"

"I didn't even finish the seventh grade, Alex, what the hell makes you think that someone out there would offer me a job or teach me a skill?"

"Because there are places that will hire those who have not finished for no other reason than they can pay you less than other people who have finished school."

"Well, not me," Olivia shot back then shook her head, "I'm sorry, you're trying to help me and I'm doing nothing but being rude."

"No, you're scared and this is a defense mechanism for you. You're not the first person out there who has asked for my help and then answered each of my questions like you are at the moment."

Olivia smiled at Alex's understanding look and nodded in agreement with her, "So, what do I do? If I have no skills, how do I leave this life?"

"We will start with getting you your GED," Alex said sitting the note pad to the side and leaning closer to the brunette than she should knowing her restraint was thin as it was, "I have some people at the assistance center I took you to earlier that can tutor you so that you are caught up and will be able to pass the test."

"So, what, I hook at night and get educated by day?"

"No, I can have Charlie teach you waitressing and you can work in any of my café's that you choose at the moment until you get your GED and then we can plan our next step."

"You don't understand though," Olivia said taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling it, "I want to leave, I do, but Jared owns me and has told me repeatedly that he will kill me, if I try to leave. If you give me a job at one of your café's, he will know that you are helping me and will come after you. Alex, I like you too much to put you in that much danger. If you know some other place that I could get a job at that would be better, safer for you."

Alex swallowed the bile she felt raising in her esophagus as she considered the question she needed to ask. She hated herself for what was about to come out of her mouth, but she prayed that Olivia would give her a chance to explain her question before she jumped to conclusions. If not, then everything she just did was a waste of time and she would have to spend another couple of months trying to regain her trust.

"How much would it cost me to buy you from him?"


End file.
